


A Conversation

by Carsinning



Series: Short Story Collection [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carsinning/pseuds/Carsinning
Summary: Jumin and V have a deep chat.





	A Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just to let you all know, I turned my multi chapter series into a collection because it makes things easier on me and possibly you guys as well. So here we are!

_"Why don't we just get in a car and drive away?"_

The question that broke the long period of silence not only startled, but puzzled the businessman. Jumin looked up from his wine glass to the seemingly spaced out photographer, he swirled the wine around, his brow knitted as he was pondering over the out-of-the-blue question before answering "First of all, I don't drive; Second of all, why would you even ask such a thing?" Came the response. 

V picked up his own wine glass and paused before taking a sip "Why? Because sometimes... I just want to pack my bags and run away" he started as he put the glass down, pushing it inward on the table so it was out of the way. He leaned forward on the tabled, resting on his arms to look at Jumin more intently "Have you ever just wanted to drop everything and go start anew? Forget all your problems and take root in a new place?" He asked, taking in a long breath then exhaling "I don't know..." 

Jumin sat upright, crossed his legs and rubbed his temple. He knew that his friend had been going through a tough time with the loss of his fiancee and backlash from the RFA amongst  other issues that made him distance himself from everyone. He let out a sigh "Jihyun, running away from your problems will not fix any of them. The more you avoid that responsibility, they get even worse. It's best that you find a number of solutions and do what's needed to fix the problem. You know you have a support team you can come to with any of your issues, especially me. I know you wish to take on everything by yourself but as your best friend, I'm telling you to allow me to do my duty and help you. You're not alone" Jumin told him in a stern, yet concerned voice. It was clear that Jumin wanted more than anything to help V, but if he couldn't bring himself to make that first step then there was nothing more he could do to try and help. 

V looked almost pained to hear those words as he closely resembled a kicked puppy. He looked back up at Jumin and nodded, a slight but sad grin was creeping onto his face "Yeah... You're right" he admitted before finishing the glass and standing up "Could we just go for a long drive and talk then?" He inquired instead. 

Jumin let a soft smile form on his lips, pleased with the response. He followed suit with V and stood up "let me call Driver Kim" he told him before walking back into the penthouse from the balcony.


End file.
